Penance
by Callista Gseran
Summary: One-shot. It has been six months since the events on Korriban, and Callista has been cast of of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine as a result. She is paid a continual reminder of it by the Elders, they don't even acknowledge her existence. Character study.


Callista wandered slowly in the cool morning air of Dantooine. It had been a difficult mission, and she had come to Dantooine seeking some quiet. It still amazed her how much had happened in the last week, and it left her slightly unsettled.

Keiab dressed in a long grey robe, with a loose band of cloth covering the lower half of his face stared intently at the sky, thinking about his recent events that somehow landed him in a place he thought he'd never be.

She paused in her wanderings, and settled into a loose meditation posture in an effort to clear her mind of the troubling thoughts. Clarity did not come, and she once more rose to her feet to resume her early morning wanderings.

Keiab turned his attention back to his destination, an enclave of Jedi, he could sense them from a mile away, and the feeling bit at him, not necessarily in a bad way, just in a nervous way, out on his own and given his talents, he needed credits to get by, and if there was work to be done of this peaceful rock, they would have it, bandits, vagabonds of all kind he would happily deal with. He hoped they just didn't peer into him.

Her wanderings brought her to a shaded glen, and it was here that she felt sheltered. Drawing her sabers, she began slowly moving through a kata. Her movements in the grass were silent; the only sound the wildlife and the deep hum of her blades.

Keiab walked forward, the distance shortening as he unknowingly accelerated his movement speed, with the robe covering his feet it was not apparent that he was levitating ever so slightly. He stopped dead in his tracks however and like a fist, the source hit him, one lone individual, apart from the enclave, very powerful. Could be helpful in getting in as he doubted that allowed strangers to just walk in, he moved toward the source.

She continued to move slowly through the kata, her speed increasing as she progressed. She didn't sense him until he passed the enclosing line of trees, so intense was her focus. Flipping backwards, she landed lightly on her feet a few meters in front of him.

He removed the cloth covering his mouth, his deathly pale skin in plain view. "I'm looking to see someone about some work that can be done, can you help me" he said in a very low, but striking manner.

She regarded him warily, her blades still humming loudly. "What kind of work?" she asked cautiously. She tensed slightly from the sense she got of him. It made her hair stand on end.

"Bounties maybe...I am skilled in the ways of combat," he said, sensing her tensed motions he also said, "I mean you no harm."

"Why come here, there are hardly any bounties to be collected here..." she trailed off, and relaxed a tiny bit as a cool breeze brushed her face.

"This planet...it calms me, I like it here, also my skills are a little...unorthodox, and I was specifically seeking the work of someone with the skills the Jedi would require." He looked at her, he felt tense, yet calm at once.

"What kind of work could possibly require skills such as mine?" She asked. _Why does stuff like this always seem to come my way_? she thought. "I'm a healer, not a warrior," she said softly, remembering everything that had happened over the years.

Feeling somewhat compromised, he noticed a rock near and he raised his cloaked arm, and extended his gloved hand, the rock shook and rose into the air, it then seemed to break into a million pieces, now just dust of terra firma.

That got her attention. "What did you have in mind?" she asked cautiously.

"Anything that could allow me a place to rest, as I am very tired, so very, very tired." He looked quite young, not a wrinkle in view, just a very downtrodden appearance, as if he somehow had the weight of worlds cast on his shoulders.

She chewed her lip in thought for a moment. "Could I offer you a bed? I have a spare room..." And having to deal with the enclave was not an issue, as her quarters were set apart from the rest. She was a bit of an outcast after the disaster on Korriban. They only tolerated her because they needed her skills as a Healer.

"I...would be most appreciative and would be in your debt." He could feel his demons encroaching on him, he did his best to keep them from his actions, he didn't want this one to see through him, he really meant no one harm anymore, he was broken. "Please lead me there."

She favored him with a brief smile, her own face shadowed by memory. "This way please." Turning, she led him back towards the enclave. About a kilometer out, she slipped into another stand of trees, which revealed a small cottage nestled amongst them. She led the way inside, shedding her cloak. "Please, if there is anything you need..."

"Thank you very much." he pushed out, he made way to the bed, took his head covering, gloves and placed them on the small table next to the bed and he lay down, truly resting for the first time in ages. He laid there starting at the ceiling, going over the events of his life, over and over, and over, and one more time, trying to make sense of it all. He could never atone for everything that he had done. But the kind woman that had led him here did but catch his eye.

She smiled slightly as she tidied up the small cottage. It had been a long time since anyone had asked for her help. The Jedi of the enclave snubbed her, only coming to her when they wanted something, and never thanking her. She made her way into her own room, leaving the door open slightly in case he should need anything, Sleep came slow to her, as it often did these days, and it was troubled.

It felt like an eternity, that he slept, but when it finally did the gentle rays of light played about on him from the sun. He rose and scanned the room and stepped to the door, and took a seat in the grass outside, bringing up his energy he began to meditate.

The warmth of the sun spread across her face as she woke slowly. Stretching, she rose and dressed, making her way outside to greet the morning.

So deeply focused he felt no one approach, his arms were straining, his fists clenched, his teething grating, he felt as if his energy was about to bust out of flesh, as he let out a violent cry and the energy seemed to pour from him acting a shockwave to knock anything close to him off its feet. He opened his eyes and began to breathe heavily.

A wave of energy crashed into her as her bare feet touched the cool grass, and she tumbled away from her guest, landing in a heap a few feet away. She got shakily to her feet, her head still spinning. Shocked to see her there, he was sure he was about to be assaulted with questions. "I...I'm sorry" he said with a concerned look.

She steadied herself. "I'm alright; the question is, are you...?" She gazed at him, reaching out instinctively with her senses to check him for injury. She pulled back at the last moment, as she felt a wall go up around his mind. "I'm fine. Still alive. For the most part at least." He chuckled a little, hoping she would get the humor. "Is there anything that I can do to thank you for your hospitality?"

"Nothing comes to mind. Might I know your name?" She paused. "And if there is anything else I can do for you, just ask..."

"Keiab is my name. Is it possible for me to get an audience with the masters of this enclave?" He spoke someone wearily. "Of course, I'm sure it would be a bit odd, but maybe they will see through it...as they have many times before." He let the last part slip out.

She glanced up at him in surprise. "I haven't spoken to them in months..." She glanced down again. "They won't speak to me; they banished me a long time ago." Something about the last thing he said gnawed at her, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Then I will make my way to them...I may not return." He glared off into the distance to see a few others near where the door to the enclave proper was located, and began to move in that general direction, walking at first but then moving a bit too fast, he wished he could stay, and he might yet return. But he focused on that task at hand, getting to them would not be easy, and oh would they be surprised to see him after all this time...

She watched him go, and soon after followed him at a distance. She didn't know why he was here, but she was curious to see the reactions of those in the enclave. Shielding her presence, she slipped inside.

He arrived at the door, with the others alarmed by his presence, but there was little he could do, stared intently at the door and it opened, he walked through the entrance corridor, protocol droid speaking to him as he passed, he passed a padawan training area complete with those stun bolt firing droids to test your ability without sight. Students stepped aside, as he walked right to the doors of the council room, he waved his hand at it, clenching slightly, making a loose fist, and the security lock malfunctioned and the lock disengaged, he waved to one side and the door followed suit. He walked into the room...

Callista was able to slip past the students in all the commotion. She saw the doors to the council room open as he disappeared inside. Silence issued from the room as she approached, and she crept forward, the hood of her robe drawn over her head.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion!" spoke the Twi'lek, as the other two jumped out of their seats in amazement of the tenacity of this intrusion. He spoke loudly "Calm yourselves old ones," he said as he removed his head covering. "Calm yourselves and look into my eyes, and tell me what...you...see." And air of negativity thick as the void of space poured from the room, Keiab's strength seemed to be fading with each passing second, and the Elders seemed to be astonished, and completely focused not by their own will, in their eyes a movie was playing, of the plight of this young one, the moments dragged on for an eternity, but with a holler he fell to his knees and the air seemed to clear.

Callista leaned heavily on the door to the council room as a feeling of foreboding washed over her. She saw the stricken looks on the faces of the elders, and started as Keiab collapsed. Without thinking, she rushed forward to help him up. Silence fell as they realized she was there. She could feel their eyes burning into her, accusing.

He felt her arms around him, and it gave him strength, "She followed me..." he thought to himself, "Focus!" he then commanded himself. With eyes of embers, not raging fire, he looked at the three old men and spoke only thus "I have returned." His words sent a shiver down her spine, and she almost lost her hold on him. The elders where ignoring her like she didn't even exist. She stared brazenly back at them, daring them to say anything.

The Twi'lek moved from his seat and towards the two, he looked at Keiab and spoke his name "Keiab? By the force...what happened to you?" His attention turned towards Callista "Please this matter is much above your head, allow us to speak in private?" She stiffened. "I think not, Master. I have as much right to be here as you do..." She continued to support Keiab as she stared down the Elders.

The Elder sighed; he knew there was nothing he could do. He then scanned Keiab over "Why are you here, and what unorthodox maneuver did you use on me?" he said commandingly. Keiab took in the air as if sharp as nails and gasped before speaking, "I left and now I have returned, I made you see what your exile had done to me, you cast me out, but I had much time to deal with it, I just made you feel it all, all my anger and rejection in those few seconds." He let out one large gasp and seemed to lose consciousness.

Callista bent over him, her mind whirling. She too had been exiled, cast out. She had even turned dark for a time. Those memories still haunted her. There was much more to Keiab than met the eye. Gently placing a hand on his forehead, she sent healing calming energy into him.

Keiab woke up much as he did the previous morning, although instead of contemplating his past his thoughts dwelt on his encounter with the Elders. He was at their mercy, he had no where to go, it was either here or oblivion. He sat up on the bed, and scanned his surroundings, held his head for a moment then rose out of bed, and out of the bedroom. He was looking for his most benevolent host, but she was not in plain sight, he wondered where she had gotten off to.

She felt him wake, and sensed his slight confusion. Her position did not change, as she moved deeper into meditation. Her thoughts were also on the encounter with the Elders. What Keiab had said had brought memories rushing back that she had sought to bury and forget.

He was very much at a fork in the road here, he was so conflicted as to his allegiance, the dark side was very strong with him, and he could slay a hunting pack of Mandalorians, and had in the past when they were abundant. He felt the very force corruption coursing through him; it was a part of him. Yet on the other hand, this benevolent host had made him think about what was their in the light, or at least what could be there. Focusing more he could feel where she was, and judging by the gentle intensity of the surrounding area, he would not bother her.

Sensing his attention turn elsewhere, she returned to her meditations, working to calm and settle her mind. It was not easy, and she found herself yet again drifting into memory. His name seemed so familiar to her, but the Dark Lord from Korriban was _dead_...

'_I will tell her anything she wants to know_,' he said to himself, '..._but only if she approaches me first_.' There was little he could do right now, he eagerly awaited some reaction from the elders, she was there, she should know what happened after his faded out.

Rising from the soft grass, she went in search of her guest. He couldn't have gone far. Apprehension filled her mind as she approached him. It couldn't be him, could it...? She was almost afraid to touch his mind...Mentally slapping herself, she thought _'Get it together, girl. He won't bite_.'

Keiab turned around, and his eyes fell into hers, they were strong, but loving, he stared into them. "You look troubled...may I inquire as to why?"

Pausing, she drew a breath to steady herself. "You said some things yesterday that resonated with me...my past is dark. Your name, it's familiar to me..." this all tumbled out before she could stop herself, and realizing this, she blushed.

"I took the name of my greatest mentor. How is it familiar to you?" He looked at her intensely.

She looked away before replying, and her eyes took on a dark and haunted look. "About 6 months ago, a Man named Mephisto came hunting my Master, so that he might kill him. I fought him, almost dying in the process. After the battle, I wanted to know why, so I went looking for answers. I found a lot more than I wanted...My search led me to Korriban." At the mention of it, she shivered. "I was caught and tortured, cut off from the Force. I was rescued, but barely made it out alive..."

"You were there? If you had been there how would have escaped. Furthermore, why were you even taken prisoner? We tended to just execute all intruders."

She frowned slightly. "He wanted me to become his apprentice...A rescue attempt was mounted, one of my rescuers fought Keiab, killing him...We barely escaped with our lives..."

"I was away at the time...it seems their treachery knows no bounds." He said as he began to clench his left fist and his facial expression became enraged. Though he calmed down as he said "I am glad your here with me." "It seems we have something in common."

She raised an eyebrow at that comment. "And what would that be? He sought to break my will, make me into a shell of who I am..." Her own fists clenched at the memories...of what had happened then and after.

"But you obviously cooperated, at least for a time." He looked intently as if saying with words "It's obvious to me."

"I did not... and because of that, I was tortured…"

"You can sit in your denial if you wish, what happened after I faded out?"

"The Council is still in debate, as far as I know..." She rounded on him. "My _denial_?"

"I know the Jedi system, exile isn't dealt for simply disobeying orders." He said spitefully as he seemed to drawing back some long forgotten memories.

She looked away. "There's more. After Korriban, I...left. I was drawn to the Sith Academy, and...I trained there, became an Apprentice, making my first kill. My best friend came after me. I almost killed him..." her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed silently. "It took time for me, to let go of the darkness, but I don't think I ever did...it felt like a part of me had been ripped out…"

"I knew it, I could feel it. Truth be told, in my youngest years I was a learner here. My age is deceiving I was with the Sith for many years, but they left me for dead." The intensity of his words raged like wild fire, and they held the convictions of a most devout monk end

She studied him intently. "Why did you leave here? What took you to the Sith?"

"Those very elders turned me away during my trials; they said I was too full of anger to be an effective Jedi, that I was a liability."

She nodded. "Ever since I came back, they exiled me. I am not allowed to be part of the enclave. I don't know if you noticed, but in order to reach you, I had to cloak my presence. They almost threw me out as it was..."

"There was also a significant intrusion," He laughed. Keiab was lost for words.

She smiled slightly. "There was at that. What shall we do today, you and I? I doubt the Elders will be done soon..."

"Is there anything that I can assist you with?" He said submissively.

"I'd like to have a proper look at you, if it's alright. Fainting is not good, and you've been doing a bit of that..." _'And that power spike the other day was odd too...' _she thought.

He sat down. "The Force and I have a special relationship, but you may do what you want with me."

She looked curiously at him. "Why the sudden change of attitude? This is completely opposite what I saw of you yesterday..."

"You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to, not because you're not capable, but because you don't want to, nor will you allow yourself. So, I trust you, before I was exhausted and ready to die with my attempt to see the Council." He said firmly.

"Fair enough..." She settled easily in front of him on the grass, and closed her eyes. Reaching out to him through the Force, she felt him as a tightly wound presence. Using her hands, and guided by the Force, she smoothed his aura, and healed the minor damage caused by yesterday's events. "There, good as new!" She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

He looked up at her and with a smile said "Thank you, you are a magnificent healer." He felt light and agile, and full of energy, but he knew how this was, he was getting another boost and overdose of energy, it would fill him and begin to make him feel as if he was going to explode. He wondered if she could feel it.

She nodded. "Thank you. Might I suggest draining some energy off into the ground? You're glowing..." He blazed like a beacon in her mind. She was feeling quite energized as well, as she often did after doing healing.

"It's what has always given me an edge in battle; it allows me to lose control with no regards to safety. Much like a Mandalorian would, with his caedus cupido. It is a part of me."

"That's why they sent you away?"

"Most likely. It's not my fault they couldn't handle it. I found someone who could."

Nodding, she looked at him fully for the first time. His face was young, but his eyes were ancient, having seen far too much. "What can I do to help you? Why have you come back here, now?"

"There is no where else for me to go, all other ties in my life have been tended to, I crushed my betrayers, my master is dead, but yet these old memories persist, so I'm here to end them...one way or another. What about you? Why do you remain?"

"I...don't know. This place...this planet is the place where I found some peace. Even given the enclave's presence here."

"Then you know how I feel then. This planet is just...calming." He looked around as the cool breeze swayed his robe and he took in a mighty breath. Smiling, she shed her robe and began working through some of the unarmed combat forms. "Care to join me?" she asked Keiab.

He admired her beauty as she prepared to engage in combat, but snapped into focus quickly "Hmmm...Of course." He threw his arms outward and started to breathe heavily; fully focused he began to shake overflowing with energy. "ERRRAAAHHH!" He threw himself forward. She was slightly ill prepared for the intensity of his attack and stumbled slightly. Recovering, she ducked low, and tossed him over her shoulder. Her sensed flared immediately as he came at her again.

This time he faked going low, but tackled her from the shoulders, and then flipping off. Bouncing around, constantly erratically moving from angle to angle side to side, arms flailing from the back clenching as they come forward, eyes cold and focused. He waited her for return to her feet...constantly moving.

She flipped back upright, focusing more on his eyes then what his hands were doing. Ducking under his arms, she kicked out, catching him hard behind the knees and knocking him off balance. Allowing himself to fall to gain momentum, he caught the ground with his arms and rolled onto his feet, then jumped back and grabbed her around stomach, pushing down to give himself suspension, and sat her firmly on the ground.

The breath whooshed out of her lungs as she was tackled hard to the ground, leaving her head spinning slightly. Twisting, she tried to wiggle free of his hold, but with no luck. He cackled a little, pushed her flat on her back, and waited for her to kick up, and then laid back and applied pressure on the feet, ankles, and knees to allow a clean escape backwards.

Grunting, she scooted free. "That was...interesting..." She rubbed her ankles gently. "You had me there at the end. Where did you learn a move like that?"

"Well...if you ever have to fight rogue Jedi and Mandalorians, you realize one thing...they are slow. They remain too much on brute force."

"And do I?"

"You are pretty agile; you are above average for a Jedi."

She smiled. "My thanks for that. You surprised me there at first."

Keiab nodded, "Just keep in mind we were restricting ourselves, lightsabers and the force could have made a large difference."

"A very large difference indeed. Would you care for some breakfast, even if the hour is somewhat past? I feel the Elders will summon us this day."

"Hmm, indeed. But I am not much of a cook, nor do I eat very much."

"That's not a problem. What would you like? I can make just about anything, ingredients permitting..."

"Roasted Cath hound? They are local to this area."

"I do have some actually, though I've never eaten it." She rose stiffly to her feet, and made her way into the kitchen. A small stasis unit held a cut of the meat, and she withdrew it. "It will be a few minutes." She busied herself preparing the meal for her guest, and soon the kitchen filled with the smell of the roasting meat. Soon after, it was ready, and she carved a few pieces off, presenting them to her guest as she sat with him at the table. "Please, have as much as you like, I won't eat it."

"Thank you, not a meat eater?" He then proceeded to raise the meat and a knife to slice it into portions, once cut he took each piece in hand and fully enjoyed the meal. She shook her head, smiling. "No, being a healer, I'm particularly aware of the creatures around me. This was a gift from a friend of mine… one of the few that I have here." She dug into her fresh granola, watching him eat.

With a grin he said "I'm constantly aware of all people around me, but then again, I don't eat people" He laughed, taking in another piece. Grinning, she offered him a glass of juice. "Here you are. I'll just go get ready for the day. If you could put your plate in the recycler when you're done?" She rose, clearing her own dishes away.

Keiab nodded, allowing his thoughts to stream about the day. He finished his meal and placed the plate in the recycler. He returned to his room, and cleaned himself off a bit, then waited outside for his host. Callista spent a few moments preparing for the day as she dressed. It would be a difficult one. Clipping her twin sabers to her belt, she also made her way out into the warm sun.

"You said before you needed someone to help you with work that needed done..."

"Yes, have you something in mind?"

"I would like to help, yes. What kind of work where you referring to?"

"I had tracked a few of the ones that had betrayed me to a planet not too distant from here...I will deal with them" He said with a vengeful tone. "Nothing you would want to get involved in." She couldn't help looking at him with incredulity. "Are you sure that's wise, going alone? I admit, I do have some things of my own to deal with, but I'm sure you could use a second pair of eyes..."

"I was hoping your council would offer a bounty, I'm not a fan of looking after others, if I die; it is my time."

"You won't have to look after me. How would a bounty help you in your mission?" She frowned at the implication that she needed looking after.

"Force sensitive or not, trying to make one's way alone requires income." He stated as a fact in the ways of the galaxy. "To hunt down the other two."

"If I'm not to go with you, then how might I assist you otherwise?" He had a stubborn, independent streak, much like she did. She hated just sitting still.

"Stay alive." He said with a grin. "I'd dislike losing you." Keiab then noticed a figure approaching their location. She smirked at him, and looked up as well. 'Here we go...' she thought at him. She rose to her feet, and approached the figure, which stopped in the shadows of the tree. "Have we been summoned?" she asked without preamble.

"You have. Please proceed to the council chambers." Keiab did a quick check over himself, he was prepared, and he followed the young one. Callista glanced briefly at Keiab, and followed as well. His earlier words still concerned her. Was she truly denying what had really happened on Korriban? Was she lying to herself about it?

The corridors of the enclave were not as full, seeing as it was late afternoon. Their guide led them swiftly to the council chamber, and departing, leaving them to enter together. Drawing her robe close, Callista pushed open the door. The Elders at least acknowledged her presence this time, but their attention was for Keiab.

Her banishment had been due to the Elders worry that she might turn to the Dark once more, and so they had banished her in hopes that it would negate the impact her presence would have. They did occasionally need her services as a healer, but came to her grudgingly. She knew that this was an important time for Keiab, so she turned her focus back to the Elders.

"You requested my presence?" He stared into the eyes of the Jedi.

The Elder on the left, a short man, with fair skin spoke, "What is your business here, note that your presence is tolerated due to the fact you haven't hurt anyone". The Twi'lek from before thus said "You ran out on us a long time ago; what do you expect to achieve here?"

Keiab then spoke. "I didn't run out on you, you couldn't handle me." The first Elder jumped in "You were violent and nearly killed your sparring partner with your anger." Keiab roared "Then it was your job to fix that! But no, you ran out, and left me. So I found someone that welcomed me."

Callista knew who he was referring to, and she was sure that the Elders could piece it together as well. She could tell that they were still very wary of him.

"Anyway, I came to offer you a proposition. I know the location of a small band of Sith not far from here, which could pose a threat to your little enclave. I will deal with it...for a price." Keiab said. The Elders looked at each other, and the short one spoke, "Why? Why would you do such? You owe nothing to us and if you think that'll get you back in our good graces then you're mistak..." "I have my reasons." Keiab interrupted, "It's as simple as you pay me, say...whatever you can spare and I will clear them all away."

Callista looked at him appraisingly. Yes, one did have to support themselves with more than just skill on their own, and he certainly knew how. She turned to look at the Elders as they bent together in hurried conference. It was highly unusual for one outside the order to offer to rid them of the Sith. What they did not know was that he had a score to settle with those Sith.

The Twi'lek councilor turned toward Keiab and responded "You do this, and return to us, and we will discuss payment."

"Wise choice." Keiab remarked as he turned to leave

Callista remained for a moment, and then the Elders noticed her. They seemed slightly embarrassed. "Jedi Callista, we thank you for your hospitality in this matter, and we would like to help you to settle the events of your past, if you are willing..." Inclining her head, Callista, replied, "My thanks Elder, but it is something I must do one my own." She bowed and turned to follow Keiab out.

Keiab waited for Callista outside of the enclave, waiting to speak with her, and when she arrived he spoke, "May I stay for one more night? I'll leave in the morning." She smiled and blushed slightly at his question. "I would be honored..." She paused. "Is there anything I can do to help you prepare?"

"Just your company, nothing else is keeping me here. First person I've actually enjoyed being around for quite a long time, and they'll die...eventually whether it is tomorrow or later." He said "Is there anything that I can do for you before I leave?"

She thought a moment. "Would you help me to let go of what happened on Korriban? I've been letting it dominate me for too long..." She blushed crimson, and looked away, embarrassed.

"It would interest me...Shall we return your place, talk it over tea?"

She nodded. "An excellent idea..." Leading the way back into the grove, she pushed open the door to her cottage, and went to start a pot of tea. "How do you like your tea?" She asked, looking up to find him standing not two paces behind her.

"Made with love." He said.

She flushed again, and almost dropped one of the tea cups. That was _not_ what she was expecting him to say. It had been years since being around a man affected her this much...

He could sense it all, and he was running it home so to speak. Sith are excellent with words. He wished her no harm, but he had to be careful not to get too close, attachments were difficult even if he did care. He sat down "Tell me about Korriban."

She set the cups carefully on the table and sat as well. She unconsciously bit her lip as she thought. "I went there looking for answers regarding my Master's death, but now it feels more like I was drawn there in my confused and grief-stricken state...I snuck into the Temple, and was halted as two guards challenged me. I told them I was responsible for slaying on of their brothers... I somehow felt it necessary to close the matter personally...The Master questioned me, none too gently, about my purpose there. I told him why I had come, and he asked if I meant to challenge him as well. I did not. She looked into his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I was anger at Mephisto for killing my Master, and I killed him with that anger. He locked me up, and ordered me to think on what had been discussed."

Keiab chuckled to himself for a bit, "I knew I was right then. But, you are very strong, and I like that about you, and are far from evil, I think that you have repented enough for your transgressions, perhaps you will see that soon as well." He broke away from the eye contact as he finished speaking.

She looked down for a moment. "Then why do I torture myself by reliving it?" She absently twisted her braid between her fingers, ignoring her tea.

"You relive it because all those around you make you feel bad about it, simply put." He reached out and grabbed her hand, it was warm. "You only torture yourself be allowing them to get to you." She glanced at him, and down at his cool hand over hers. "How can I stop their thoughts on the matter from affecting me?"

"What do they give to you? Nothing. They even abhor your existence, why do you care what they think?" She nodded, thinking. "You're right... I feel like a used child's toy..." She grinned lopsidedly at her own description. "I just feel so useless here, but where else can I go?"

"The Jedi know unity, unlike the Sith, you could always move to another enclave." He said after sipping his tea. A thoughtful look passed over her face. "There is an enclave on Yavin, I could go there...And what about you? Where will you go after this mission?"

"Nothing remains for me. This mission marks the end for me." He said with a grim conviction.

"You mean...?"

"My hands are too stained by the blood of those that didn't deserve the fate I dealt them. It is my final atonement...I asked the council for payment because I want everyone to think I'm still out there...somewhere."

"But why?" She was surprised to find that her eyes stung with tears at the thought of what would happen. He sipped his tea again. "The galaxy does need people like me."

"Aye, it does," She acknowledged. "As much as the likes of the Elders would hate to admit it, there must be balance... Are you sure there is nothing else I can do for you?" she asked as she cleared the teacups away.

"You have helped me, that is as much as anyone could ask, but I suppose I shall retire for the eve." He got up from his seat and looked at her, smiled, and turned to walk away. She smiled at his retreating back, and turned to her own room, the day's events passing through her mind as she fell asleep.

Keiab woke up early that morning; the light had just begun to make itself known. He took in his surroundings; it was very unlikely that he would be returning. His thoughts dwelt upon his hostess, and his mission, it was a shame the way it had all worked out, maybe in a different life things could have been different. A condemned man has no worries, so he tip-toed into her room and placed a small kiss on her forehead and made his way out of the abode.

She had difficulty falling asleep at first, but when she finally did, it was as is a shroud had settled over her. She slept long and deep, not even stirring when he entered the room. When she finally did wake, it was to the midday sun streaming through the curtains, and an empty guest room. She shuffled slowly into the room and settled on the bed. _'Will I ever see him again?_' she thought.

Cry alone, I've gone away

No more nights, no more pain

I've gone alone, took all my strength

But I've made the change,

I won't see you tonight

Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood

all the ones around me,

I cared for and loved

Building up, inside of me

A place so dark, so cold, I had to set me free

Don't mourn for me, you're not the one to place the blame

As bottles called my name, I won't see you tonight

Sorrow, sank deep inside my blood

all the ones around me,

I cared for and most of all I loved

but I can't see myself that way

please don't forget me or cry while I'm away

Cry alone, I've gone away

No more nights, no more pain

I've gone alone, took all my strength

But I've made the change,

I won't see you tonight

So far away, I'm gone. Please don't follow me tonight.

And while I'm gone, everything will be alright.

No more breath inside

Essence left my heart tonight

-"I Won't See You Tonight" by Avenged Sevenfold


End file.
